Ametryn
TEN ARTYKUŁ JEST W TRAKCIE ROZBUDOWY. PROSZĘ O NIEEDYTOWANIE GO. Ametryn — Gemsona użytkowniczki BrakNicku. Wyjątkowy klejnot posiadający skrzydła. Powstała w Przedszkolu. Jest bardzo młodym klejnotem. Ma przeszło ok. 1000 lat. Przyjaźni się z Turkusem, która żyje w alternatywnym świecie. Osobowość Jest uosobieniem ciepła i uczciwości. Gotowa poświęcić swoje cele, jeżeli uzna, że dobro bliskich osób jest ważniejsze. Nie należy wchodzić jej w drogę, jeżeli ktoś zagrozi komuś, kogo kocha. To osoba szalenie rodzinna. Nie interesuje się sukcesami ambicjonalnymi, ponieważ zawsze najważniejsze jest szczęście rodzinne. Cechuje ją prawdomówność, poszanowanie tradycji i praworządność. Ma olbrzymie zdolności twórcze, jest idealistką i czegokolwiek by nie robiła, to i tak powinna, choćby dla własnej satysfakcji, robić coś twórczego. Jest podporządkowana nakazom etycznym i moralnym, które są dla niej drogowskazem i metodą na życie. Należy jednak uważać, by nie zdominowały jej zadań. Emanuje z niej harmonia i spokój, co często przyciąga ludzi i klejnoty nieszczęśliwe. Ma szansę na realizację swoich najśmielszych pomysłów i wskazywanie drogi innym. Nieustannie dąży do ulepszania siebie. Jest odważna, otwarta dla nowych, pełna entuzjazmu i niekonwencjonalna. Cieszy się z własnych osiągnięć, co bywa odbierane jako zarozumiałość. Często ma wszechstronną wiedzę i mimowolnie błyszczy nią w swoim otoczeniu. Interesuje się sztuką i rękodziełem, ale szacunek ludzi osiąga również w takich rzeczach jak taniec, informatyka i języki obce. Jej naturę można porównać do rwącego potoku. Jest niezwykle dynamiczna i ruchliwa, ma na głowie sto spraw jednocześnie. Zazwyczaj rzadko którą doprowadza do końca, gdyż brakuje jej cierpliwości. Działa bardziej spontanicznie, niż analitycznie. Nie może usiedzieć w miejscu, musi się ciągle ruszać, tańczyć i rysować. Nieco brak jej stałości i równowagi, stąd napady gwałtownej, nawet nieuzasadnionej radości, po których przychodzi równie nieprzewidziane przygnębienie. Bywa czasem naprawdę ciętą osobą. Potrafi dobrze komuś dogadać, jak i sprawić, by dana osoba zmieniła poglądy. Wygląd Ametryn to klejnot o dosyć wysokiej posturze. Jest w miarę szczupła. Ma jasno-żółtą skórę. Jej włosy są w dwóch odcieniach, fiolet i róż. Ma dosyć skomplikowaną fryzurę. Z lewej strony ma bardzo starannie zakręcone włosy. Z drugiej zaś strony ma cztery kosmyki, które wystają do góry. Reszta włosów z prawej strony jest roztrzepana i poszarpana. Jej charakterystycznym elementem są białe, pierzaste, duże skrzydła, które są bardzo wyjątkowe. Bowiem może latać kiedy będzie chciała. Następnym elementem rzucającym się w oczy, są właśnie oczy. Są aż w trzech różnych kolorach. Fiolet i róż, podobnie jak włosy i żółć, podobny do skóry. Do jej standardowego ubioru można zaliczyć złotą tunikę z także złotymi 'strzałkami' na łopatkach. Do tego spódniczka, równie złota. Nie posiada takowych butów, chodzi boso. Jej broń, czyli złota kosa odzwierciedla jej delikatność, tym samym pokazując, jaka może ostra i cięta. Jej klejnot umieszczony jest na jej klatce piersiowej. Jest on w kolorze liliowym, posiada trójkątną fasetę. Historia Wczesne życie Jak już wiadomo, Ametryn pochodzi z Przedszkola. Jest to dosyć młody klejnot. Przez to, że niektóre maszyny były wtedy zepsute powstała jako jedyna, która miała coś takiego jak skrzydła. Była ona dosyć odmiennym klejnotem. Różniła się właśnie tą odmienną cechą, że umiała latać. Pewnego ranka do jej "nory" wpadł tajemniczy przedmiot. Wyglądał jak klejnot, który stracił fizyczną formę. Ametryn wzięła klejnot i zaczęła bacznie obserwować z uśmiechem. Nagle klejnot zregenerował się. On uśmiechnął się i przedstawił się. Kordieryt, bo tak nazywał się ten klejnot wytłumaczył skąd się tu wziął. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Po dłuższej rozmowie postanowili uciec z tego okropnego miejsca. Obaj nie mieli żadnej wiedzy na temat Ziemi i czyhających na niej niebezpieczeństwach. Ametryn wzięła Kordieryt "na barana" i pofrunęła wysoko w górę swoimi pięknymi skrzydłami. W pewnej chwili Ametryn straciła równowagę i źle się poczuła przez wyczerpanie i długą podróż. Zamknęła oczy i ostatnią rzeczą co poczuła to uderzenie w Ziemię. Straciła przytomność i już niczego więcej nie pamiętała. Kordieryt zaczęła wołać o pomoc, gdyż nie chciała, by nowa przyjaciółka umarła. Nowe miejsce W tym samym momencie Steven przechodził przez plażę słysząc wołanie o pomoc. Obrócił się i zobaczył mały krater, a w nim postać przypominającą klejnot. Koło niej leżał drugi klejnot. Nie wiedział co robić, więc zawołał Granat, która była nieopodal. Za chwilę przybiegła rozmawiając ze Stevenem o niej. Postanowiła zabrać Ametryn do Domu Stevena. Postąpiła dosyć pochopnie, gdyż nie wiedziała, czy ten klejnot nie chcę zniszczyć Ziemi, ale klejnot nie zostawia klejnotu w potrzebie. Zaś Kordieryt wolała zostać na dworzu. Kryształowe Klejnoty Gdy Granat niosła Ametryn do Domu Stevena, ona nie ruszała się, powieki miała zamknięte, nieprzytomna. Granat jeszcze nie wiedziała, że jest ona w totalnym niebezpieczeństwie. Bowiem klejnot Ametryn uległ częściowej, nieodwracalnej destrukcji. Gdy byli w domu, Perła o mało co nie wystraszyła się. Pierwszy raz widziała klejnot w takim stanie. Nie wiedziała co robić. Steven próbował uleczyć ją śliną, ale to nie przyniosło żadnego skutku. Ametyst miała przeczucie, że Ametryn leciała z Przedszkola. W pewnym momencie przybiegła Perydot. Zauważyła pęknięcie klejnotu Ametryn i powiedziała, że te części klejnotu nigdy nie będą działać. Trzeba wszczepić nowe kawałki klejnotu. Granat ze swoim darem przewidywania przyszłości powiedziała, że to one muszą wszczepić swoje kawałki klejnotów, aby uratować Ametryn. Perła i Ametyst niechętnie się zgodziły. Wykonały rytuał i tam, gdzie wszczepiły swój kawałek klejnotu, wyrósł im nowy kawałek, a gdy włożyły go w miejsce pęknięcia, klejnot nabierał barwę lawendy, to barwa klejnotu Ametryn. Dzięki poświęceniu Kryształowych Klejnotów, Amteryn ożyła, zawierając cząstkę każdej z nich. Nowe życie Ametryn obudziła się na jakiejś miękkiej powierzchni, prawdopodobnie była to kanapa. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła wokół siebie cztery klejnoty: Ametyst, Granat, Perłę i Perydot. Wszystkie przyglądały się jej, a w szczególności jej skrzydłom i klejnotowi, który niedawno uleczyły. Perła zapytała kim jest, bo one w sumie nie wiedziały, a Ametryn odpowiedziała, że sama nie wie. Wtedy Granat opowiedziała jej o zaistniałej sytuacji. Ametryn serdecznie podziękowała i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wyszła z domu gdzie czekała na nią zniecierpliwiona Kordieryt, która ją przytuliła. W chwili ciszy powiedziała co do niej czuje - miłość. Od tamtej pory Ametryn i Kordieryt są parą. Kryształowe Klejnoty potwierdziły swą wersję o braku zagrożenia ze strony Ametryn. Perła uczyła ją walki, Ametyst, zmieniania w różne kształty, gdyż robiła to najczęściej, a Granat uczyła ją jak okiełznać umiejętność patrzenia w przyszłość, oraz jak nauczyć się szybko biegać. Zaprzyjaźniła się ze Stevenem, który traktował ją jak swoją starszą siostrę. Reszta klejnotów także pokochała Ametryn, dołączając ją do Kryształowych Klejnotów Kim ja jestem? Lecz pewnego dnia Ametryn chciała poznać sens tego, kim dokładnie jest. Przysiadła na brzegu plaży i patrzała w morze. „Skoro klejnoty uratowały mnie, dają części swoich klejnotów, to kim dokładnie jestem? Może fuzją? Nie... Przecież nie wykonywałam połączenia, a co jeśli...” Nie dokończyła swojej wypowiedzi w myślach, bo w tej chwili rozbrzmiał olbrzymi huk, po którym fale wzburzyły się. Ametryn chciała uciec, lecz coś złapało ją za kostkę. Próbowała odlecieć, ale nic z tego. Klejnot wyciągnęła swoją broń, po czym 'ruszyła' do walki z miejsca. Jeden cios, drugi cios, trzeci... i nic się nie działo. Kreatura złapała ją za drugą nogę i wciągnęła do wody. W tym momencie Perła ujrzała ją, gdy chciała wyjść z domu. Zawołała resztę, po czym podbiegły do morza, lecz Ametryn już tam nie było Ona była pod wodą, ciągnęło ją w głąb to wielkie przerażające coś. Teraz wiedziała co to jest. Była to najprawdopodobniej fuzja klejnotów. Miała cztery pary odnóży. Wielkie, granatowo - niebieskie ciało, trzy pary oczu i krótkie rozczochrane czarne włosy. Płynęli w głębie morza, skrywającego wiele tajemnic. Zauważyła światło i w tym momencie straciła przytomność z braku powierza. Obudziła się w jakimś pomieszczeniu, przypominające laboratorium, gdzie zostały zablokowane jej wszystkie moc. Przed nią stała owa kreatura. Zadawała jej pytania w stylu „Czemu masz takie skrzydła”. Ona zaś nie odpowiadała, bowiem sama nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Monstrum wyprowadziła ją z laboratorium i zaprowadziła do nowego pomieszczenia. Były tam klatki, do której ją wsadzili. Potwór wyszedł i na szczęście Ametryn zostawił klucz. Ona wykorzystała ten moment i zdołała uciec. Gdy wyszła, pobiegła korytarzem do wejścia, lecz tam czekała na nią kreatura. Perła z resztą nadal krążyli przy brzegu próbując ją odnaleźć. Nagle Granat dostała wizję, gdzie znajduje się Ametryn. Opisała je dokładniej. Klejnoty ruszyły pod wodę. Liczyła się każda sekunda. Dostrzegły podwodną fortecę, w której była ona uwięziona. Ratunek Ametryn bardzo się wystraszyła, bo monstrum w ręce trzymało coś w rodzaju pochodni, tylko zamiast ognia, był prąd. Wystrzeliło żółte światło i po niej został tylko klejnot. Musiała się zregenerować, by odzyskać siły. Nagle wbiegły Kryształowe Klejnoty. Rozprawiły się z potworem raz na zawsze. Ametyst wzięła klejnot Ametryn. Wrócili do domu, a po paru godzinach wróciła. Teraz rozumiała kim jest. Była bowiem sobą, klejnotem, który jest sobą. Wszyscy ucieszyli się, że ona wróciła. Umiejętności Widzenie Przyszłości Gdy Ametryn została przygarnięta każdy z Kryształowych Klejnotów po części oddali jej swe moce. Granat, (od części Rubin) oddała jej moc widzenia przyszłości. Dalej tą umiejętność szkoli. Posiada ją w formie krótkiej wizji. Gdy już do owego zjawiska wizji doszło, jej oczy robią się białe, a sama ona zatrzymuje się w miejscu. Po tym zjawisku czuje się osłabiona. Super Szybkość Tą umiejętność równie zyskała od Granat, (od części Szafir). Z początku nie mogła się zatrzymać, lecz z wieloma tygodniami ciężkiej nauki opanowała tą sztukę. Umie także szybko latać, lecz to musiała opanowywać sama, gdyż nikt z Klejnotów nie miał skrzydeł. To jej zajęło dłużej, bo z początku wiatr ją powstrzymywał Zmiana Kształtu Zaś tą umiejętność zyskała poprzez nauki z Ametyst, która kształt zmieniała najczęściej ze wszystkich klejnotów. Jako dwa klejnoty z Przedszkola rozumiały się i zajęcia opanowania umiejętności przebiegały dosyć łatwo. Ametyst śmiała się prawie ze wszystkich nieudanych prób Ametryn w zmianę, a z brakiem powagi Ametryn, śmiała się razem z nią. Po prawie miesiącu umiała opanować najłatwiejsze kształty, a po trzech, umiała przybrać dowolną formę. Zaawansowany poziom walki Perła postanowiła nauczać walki. Praktycznie dzięki niej Ametryn może zawdzięczać tak zaawansowany poziom walki, w tak szybkim tempie. Szybko 'zżyła' się ze swoją bronią, jaką jest kosa. Mogła nią rzucać, jak i walczyć wręcz. Wystarczyły cztery tygodnie i już była na podstawowym poziomie walki. Po miesiącu zdołała pokonać Stevena. Relacje Kryształowe Klejnoty Perła Ametryn i Perła mają podobne charaktery, chociaż Ametryn od niej odbiega spontanicznością i 'luzem'. Ona może na niej polegać i wie, że zadanie, które jej powierzy, będzie wykonane doskonale. Na lekcje walki Perła przychodzi z chęcią, tak samo Ametryn. Można więc powiedzieć, że ich relacja jest wspaniała. Perła traktuje ją jako malutki, słodki klejnot. Ametyst Ametryn i Ametyst to dwa klejnoty z Przedszkola. One czuły to samo, jak to jest żyć w takim miejscu jak Przedszkole. Często wspólnie popadają w głupawkę, śmiejąc się i jedząc frytki. Lubią płatać figle innym, w szczególności Stevenowi. Ametyst traktuję ją jako siostrę bliźniaczkę - pochodzą z tego samego miejsca, robią to samo. Ametryn wciągnęła się i zaczęła wraz z Ametyst oglądać 'Małego Lokaja'. Granat Ametryn kocha Granat, a Szafir i Rubin kochają Ametryn. Spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu i można rzec, że traktują siebie jak siostry. Dają czasem do siebie niezrozumiałe znaki dla Ametyst i Perły. Ametryn zawdzięcza bardzo dużo Granat, bynajmniej to, że na wołanie Stevena przybiegła i wzięła ją do domu, nie wiedząc dokładnie kim jest. Steven Ametryn zawdzięcza Stevenowi życie, bo gdyby jej nie znalazł wtedy na plaży, skończyło by się to inaczej. Steven tak przywiązał się do Ametryn, że cały czas opowiada jej o różnych rzeczach, a ta słucha z ciekawością. Chłopak nie zwierza się nikomu tak bardzo, jak Ametryn. Ta z kolei czasem bierze chłopca na ręce i zabiera na podniebną przejażdżkę. Kordieryt Ametryn i Kordieryt są parą. Są niczym Szafir i Rubin, łączy ich ta sama więź. Chociaż pochodzą z dwóch różnych krain. Mają inne zachowania i tradycje, kochają się tak samo. Często są w stanie fuzji, by się śmiać, walczyć, czy nawet dla lepszego samopoczucia, by mogli być bliżej siebie. Inne Klejnoty Perydot Ona była przy leczeniu Ametryn, oraz gdy dochodziła do siebie. W tym czasie rozmawiała z nią, wspólnie spędzały czas. Ona opowiedziała o swojej przeszłości, o swoich planach i o tym, co uważa o fuzji, że nigdy się z nikim nie połączyła. Ametryn powiedziała jej, że również z nikim się jeszcze nie połączyła. Perydot ciągle zastanawiała się, skąd wzięły się jej skrzydła i jak się do nich przyzwyczaiła. Ona jej powiedziała, że trzeba tylko chcieć i uwierzyć w to. Pomimo ciężkiej przeszłości Perydot, Ametryn bardzo ją polubiła. Wspólnie czasem coś majstrują, przy tym doskonale się bawiąc. Lapis Lazuli Ametryn miała okazję poznać ją, gdy raz przybyła na Ziemię, wtedy ze sobą porozmawiały i zaprzyjaźniły. Latały ze sobą, gdyż we dwie miały skrzydła. Później Steven opowiadał o niej, o jej losie, czyli uwięzieniu w fuzji Malachit. Pewnego razu Ametryn, podobnie jak Steven, spotkała ją we śnie, próbowała ją uwolnić, lecz nic z tego. Ametryn jest bardzo dumna postawą Lapis. To jest bardzo męczący, ale i bardzo dobry cel w obronie Ziemi. Nieraz klejnot bardzo za nią tęskni. Turkus Pewnego, słonecznego dnia Ametryn chciała zobaczyć co się stało z Przedszkolem. Poleciała tam, nie bojąc się niczego, przecież nauczyła się już walczyć, więc o czym tu mówić. Wylądowała, idąc niepewnie przez drogę pełną otworów po klejnotach. Ostre kamienie kuły ją w nogi, ale ona się tym nie przejmowała. W pewnym momencie zauważyła klejnot... Jasny, niebiesko - turkusowy klejnot. Ona podeszła do tajemniczego klejnotu, zauważyła, że coś bada. Ametryn postanowiła podejść. Zaczepiła obcy klejnot, mając w gotowości broń. Zaczepiła ją, tamten klejnot się przywitał, zresztą Ametryn też. Zaczęły rozmowę. Poznały się lepiej, dowiedziały się co nieco o sobie. Turkus, bo tak ona się nazywała, powiedziała jej, że jest z alternatywnej rzeczywistości i że przychodzi tu dosyć często i sprawdza, jak trzyma się Przedszkole w tej rzeczywistości. thumb|200px|Fluoryt - Fuzja Turkus i Ametryn Klejnoty pomimo tej "przeszkody", często ze sobą rozmawiają, poprzez międzyrzeczywisty komunikator, czyli mały dropsik, dzięki któremu może się z nią komunikować. Kordieryt Ametryn i Kordieryt są parą. Są niczym Szafir i Rubin, łączy ich ta sama więź. Chociaż pochodzą z dwóch różnych krain. Mają inne zachowania i tradycje, kochają się tak samo. Często są w stanie fuzji, by się śmiać, walczyć, czy nawet dla lepszego samopoczucia, by mogli być bliżej siebie. Fuzje Fluoryt Fluoryt jest fuzją Ametryn i Turkus. Powstała przypadkowo. Turkus po spotkaniu Ametryn w jej wymiarze postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, a ponieważ miały ze sobą wiele wspólnego oraz Ametryn była pierwszym klejnotem jakiego spotkała Turkus w innym wymiarze. Postanowiły dokonać po obu stronach swojej pierwszej fuzji. Przy okazji pomogły Kryształowym Klejnotom w pokonaniu jakiegoś stwora. W tej fuzji nikt nie dominował. Fluoryt była bardzo stabilną fuzją. Galeria Ametryn by BrakNicku(1).png|Moje ID Ametrynki :3 Gem.jpg|Przepiękny szkic od Shiroux. Jeszcze raz ślicznie dziękuję <3 Ametryn by Magi.jpg|Ametryn na kartce o3o Od Magi. Ślicznie dziękujem :D Ametryn dla braknicku by me.png|Śliczniutki obrazek Ametrynki od RS100. Serdecznie dzięki <3 Ametryn by Pudło.png|Prześliczna Ametrynka od Pudeła (specjalniepudełażebyniebyło). Jeszcze raz dziękuję ^^ Ametryn.png|Prześliczna Ametryn od kochanej FanArciary. Dziękuję bardzo <3 Ametryn real angel.png|Przepiękna, ludzka Ametryn, również od FanArciary Boże to serio jest takie śliczne, normalnie zawału dostałam *O* Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kreatywność BrakNicku Kategoria:Klejnot z Przedszkola Kategoria:Gemsona Kategoria:Kryształowe Klejnoty Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Artykuły Miesiąca